Vocaloid Tour
by Athenademy
Summary: 25 meter kedepan, ambil kecepatan 180 kilometer perjam, Mikuo! Sesekali lirik ke arah sensor, apa ada pengganggu! / Anoo sensei... petanya tertukar / Sensei! Mau kubuatkan surat cinta / Hei! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan di atas gerbang itu, eh? Kau membuat seluruh teman-temanmu tersesat dalam sebuah labirin! / Ini bukan liburan, tapi hukuman! / Please RnR minna-san.


Dengusan keluar dari mulut seorang gadis dengan bandana neko, sementara maniknya sesekali melihat kebelakang dengan tatapan kesal dan aura hitam yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberi gerak - gerik apatis—acuh tak acuh—seakan dirinya tak ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakan selain bermain dengan gadget dan sesekali menjilat es krim dengan warna rainbow—entah apa rasanya.

Zatsune Mikuo memang menyadari aura kelam dari SeeU yang ditujukan pada senseinya—Shion Kaiko—, hanya saja ia memilih untuk diam dan terfokus pada tugasnya—memegangi setir dan melihat jalanan ke depan untuk mengetahui arah kemana sang mobil akan melaju.

Sesaat keadaan memang hening, tapi Len—yang sedari tadi sudah memakan banyak pisang sekaligus mengambil pemandangan bersama Rin yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan jeruknya, dan kebosanan juga karena hanya bisa selfie ria—pun ambil bicara. "Kapan sampai?"

Semuanya masih diam, tak ada yang menanggapi, bahkan sang pemandu—SeeU—pun sepertinya sudah kewalahan berkutat dengan peta yang ia dapat dari Kaiko yang katanya juga didapatkan dari Gakuko, dengan fungsi untuk memandu mereka agar tak tersesat (dan memilih untuk meminum air mineral karena merasakan tenggorokannya sudah dahaga). Tapi? Pada kenyataannya mereka sekarang tersesat sampai satu jam dari waktu mereka berangkat.

Gadis dengan wajah loli—Mashiro Rima—yang tadi juga sibuk berkutat dengan gadgetnya pun mengalihkan perhatian untuk menatap kearah Len sembari menaikkan bahu. "Tidak tau," hanya sahutan singkat, tapi itu mampu membuat semua mengerti.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, bahkan dari ekspresi wajah duo Kagamine pun sepertinya tak memiliki niat untuk merusuh—seperti berusaha memperebutkan posisi agar bisa mendapat pemandangan yang bagus saat berselfie,—

"Hei Rin, bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar, aku ingin disitu karena pemandangannya bagus."

"Maaf Len, tapi aku juga membutuhkan pemandangan yang bagus agar bisa mendapat hasil selfie yang baik."

"Ayolah Rin, atau kupaksa kau?!"

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?!"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIAM, RIN!"

"KAU, LEN! BERISIK!"

"GRR—"

—atau bertengkar karena mereka salah mengambil minuman kesukaan satu sama lain,—

"RIN! INI KAN JUS PISANGKU! KENAPA MALAH KAU MINUM?!"

"DAN ITU KAN JUS JERUKKU, KENAPA TINGGAL SETENGAH?!"

"GR—!"

—dan pada akhirnya Kaiko-sensei pun terpaksa mengambil alih keadaan agar mereka mau diam,—

"RIN! LEN! DIAM KALIAN!"

"TAPI INI KAN SALAH RIN, SENSEI,"

"YANG BENAR SALAHMU LEN!"

"BAKA! APA KALIAN TAK DENGAR PERINTAHKU? DIAM! ATAU MAU KUTURUNKAN DI PINGGIR JALAN SEKARANG JUGA DAN SAAT SAMPAI DI ASRAMA AKAN KUHUKUM KALIAN MENGERJAKAN SERIBU SOAL MATEMATIKA SELAMA TIGA HARI! PAHAM?! ATAU MAU MINTA BONUSNYA EH?!"

—yah, begitulah suasana tadi sebelum ketenangan dan keheningan melanda mereka—takut mendengar ancaman yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dari pembina tadi.

Mobil anggota Slevineptune yang dikendarai Mikuo dengan diisi oleh enam orang—Shion Kaiko (sang pembina), SeeU (sang ketua yang juga bertugas sebagai pemandu jalan), Zatsune Mikuo (sang supir, tepatnya murid yang dijadikan supir oleh sang pembina), Mashiro Rima (murid), Kagamine Len (murid), dan Kagamine Rin (murid)—itu melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, takut-takut apabila ia tanjak gas alias mengebut, mobil, tubuh, barang dan impian enam anggota dari asrama Slevineptune akan tersesat kembali—seperti yang terjadi pada selang beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Sementara mobil kedua yang diisi oleh enam penumpang juga—Kamui Gakupo (sang supir—yang juga dipaksa Kaiko), Defoko (sang pemandu—karena paksaan sang pembina), Yuzuki Yukari (murid), Yuki Kaai (murid), Lola (murid), Akita Neru (murid) dan juga Kamui Gakuko (murid)—sangatlah ramai akibat pertempuran ganas—tepatnya adu mulut—antar satu sama lain. Mereka kini tengah menebak - nebak, dimana tujuan wisata liburan kali ini, terhitung sudah hampir satu jam mobil berjalan.

"Kebun binatang?" Terdengar Kaai Yuki yang menyahut dengan wajah antusias dan senang yang membingkai di wajahnya. Semua atensi terfokus pada sosok itu (terkecuali Gakupo yang lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan jalan dan mobil pertama yang ada di depan, walau sesekali maniknya melirik kearah Yuki melalui spion tengah).

Tetapi, sayangnya dengan mudah harapan itu dipatahkan oleh serentetan kalimat yang Gakuko ucapkan, "Kau ingin sensei berteriak Help me Onii-chan / Mikuo! karena melihat sosok harimau yang sedang tidur," dengan intonasi dingin pula, membuat Yuki membeku... rasanya seperti disambar oleh banyak salju. Dan berakhirlah hipotesis gagal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kebun bunga?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi, perhatian kelima orang terfokus pada Lola—sumber suara tadi. Mereka semua bertopang dagu, memasang pose berpikir yang seakan ingin berkata, apa mungkin? bersamaan dengan si empunya yang tersenyum bangga karena tebakannya itu.

Tapi kurva yang membentuk lengkungan ke atas itu menghilang seketika kala seorang pemuda satu-satunya ada di mobil dengan marga Kamui ambil bicara. "Kau ingin membuat Rin bersin-bersin saat semuanya sedang bersenang-senang," bersamaan dengan intonasi datar—yang terkesan ingin menyindir—membuat bibir Lola langsung saja melengkung ke bawah. Hipotesisnya ternyata salah, eh?

Yuki dan Lola bertatapan satu sama lain, berpikir mengenai dua orang dengan marga Kamui itu. Yang pasti, suatu kesimpulan mereka dapat, jenius sih.. Tapi mengerikan kalau berpendapat.

Akita Neru yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar hipotesis teman-temannya pun berniat mengeluarkan hipotesisnya dengan kata-kata yang sudah tersimpan rapi dalam otaknya. "Atau, mereka akan ke—museum?" Terdengar seperti satu pertanyaan dengan nada ragu, namun itu cukup membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada sosoknya.

Defoko mengernyitkan alis, bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan oleh Neru itu memang benar... Tapi baginya, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi mungkin? Mengingat sang pembina lumayan (sangat) tidak suka dengan sejarah, ia bahkan lebih suka berkutat dengan pelajaran matematika, es krim dan gadget. "Sepertinya itu tidak terjadi? Karena Kaiko-sensei pasti akan memilih untuk berdiam di asrama saja—berkutat dengan setumpuk buku matematikanya—dari pada mengikuti kita hanya sekedar untuk pergi ke museum." Komentarnya diikuti dengan gelengan kepala perlahan.

Tiga hipotesis terpatahkan. Sekalipun begitu, masih ada empat lagi yang belum membuat keputusan, atau... Mereka akan tau dimana tujuan liburan kali ini?

Bisa saja itu terjadi.

Gakuko terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya—entah apa itu—menggunakan tangan kanannya, untuk beberapa saat dapat dilihat wajah tenangnya berubah seiring dengan dua alis yang dikerutkan. Kemana peta mansion 'Kamui kedua' berada? Tanyanya dalam hati—tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan detik itu juga baru Gakuko sadari, ia sudah salah memberikan peta pada Kaiko, karena itulah, sehingga mereka menghabiskan satu jam hanya untuk terjebak di jalanan. Gakuko menepuk jidatnya, merasa bahwa kecerobohannya kali ini akan berdampak mengerikan karena dia sepertinya harus berhadapan dengan Kaiko setelah sampai di tempat tujuan (tapi dimana?). Well, sepertinya Gakuko harus menyiapkan diri untuk sebuah hukuman yang akan didapatkannya nanti.

Yuzuki Yukari yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh dari Gakuko, langsung menyenggol lengannya, menyebabkan gadis pecinta terong itu menoleh. Dengan ekspresi lesu—sebab habis terbangun dari tidurnya—Yukari menatap manik berwarna ungu itu penasaran, seakan bertanya 'ada-apa' secara tak langsung. Dan Gakuko yang tanpa harus melihat buku untuk menerjemahkan tatapannya pun menghela nafas. "Aku malah memberikan peta Mansion kedua keluarga Kamui—tepatnya tempat haremku dan nii-san berada."

Manik Yukari membulat, ekspresinya digantikan dengan keterkejutan yang amat kentara. "Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu. Bila sensei tau, ini bisa berakibat fatal—maksudku, hukumanmu akan berlipat ganda."

Gakuko langsung pundung, merasa dipojokkan oleh kata-kata Yukari.

Berpindah di mobil pertama, SeeU yang sudah kesal terhadap kondisi sekarang ini pun menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan menghirupnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah cukup tenang, ia menyondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang, berusaha melihat sosok Kaiko. "Nee, sensei, apa sebaiknya kita berubah haluan saja? Dari pada tersesat?"

Terlihat Kaiko mengernyitkan alisnya, barulah pandangannya sudah teralih pada wajah moe milik gadis itu lebih terlihat menarik tatkala mendengar serentetan kalimat tadi terucap. Kaiko tersenyum lebar. "Apapun, asalkan persediaan es krimku penuh kembali dan juga baterai ponselku. Lakukan dengan cepat, tanpa kesalahan, atau hukuman menanti," jelas Kaiko dengan semangat dan ditanggapi anggukan dari SeeU.

Kali ini tubuh sang ketua asrama sudah lurus ke depan, matanya melihat fokus ke arah jalan, tanpa mengindahkan pemandangan di depan, tangannya sibuk menyobek peta menyesatkan itu lalu membuka jendela,—

SRAK

—dan membuang serpihan kertas kecil itu keluar melalui jendela mobil.

"Gunakan sabuk pengaman, pastikan itu terpasang pas pada tubuh kalian," perintah SeeU yang langsung dilakukan oleh semua sosok, tak terkecuali sang sensei.

"Semua siap?" tanyanya kembali, dengan tangan yang memencet sebuah tombol untuk menutup kaca mobil.

Dan pertanyaan dari SeeU mendapat sorakan, "YA!" dari semuanya.

"Mikuo, kita beraksi—" SeeU menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, "—lurus ke depan dalam kecepatan 140 kilometer perjam!"

Mobil itu langsung melaju dengan cepat sesuai perintah, membuat semua sosok yang ada di mobil kedua sedikit keheranan—dan ketakutan.

Terkecuali Gakupo dan Gakuko yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan keseriusan SeeU ketika jadi seorang pemandu. "Dia sudah beraksi, eh?" gumam Kamui Gakupo yang langsung tancap gas mengikuti mobil pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction, cross-over with Shugo Chara (just Mashiro Rima) by Slevineptunes Member in Athena Academy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media**

 **.**

 **Shugo Chara (Mashiro Rima) belongs to Peach-Pit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning? AU! OOC! Kolaborasi dengan banyak Author dan itu memungkinkan akan adanya suatu penyimpangan, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan mengerikan.

Begitulah satu kesimpulan yang bersliweran pada otak beberapa murid dari asrama Slevineptune yang kini tengah turun dari mobil dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kecuali SeeU, Kaiko, Mikuo, Gakuko dan Gakupo. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 30 menit tanpa ada kemacetan itu menjadi rekor terbaik sepanjang masa karena mobil yang dikendarai Zatsune Mikuo hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai—tentu dengan bimbingan mengerikan dari sang pemandu.

Bahkan di telinga Rima—yang kini tengah berjongkok didepan selokan sambil berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena mual—masih berdengung bagaimana suara imut SeeU berkomando, seperti,—"25 meter kedepan, ambil kecepatan 180 kilometer perjam, Mikuo! Sesekali lirik ke arah sensor, apa ada pengganggu!"—yah begitulah. Sangat mengerikan, bukan?!

Lamunan singkat Rima terbuyar saat melihat tangan seseorang tersodor ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah minuman dingin. Ia menelengkan kepala kesamping sambil mendongak sedikit keatas, "Er—Yuki-chan?" tanyanya berusaha memastikan apakah nama itu benar dimiliki sosok yang berada didepannya.

Sosok itu mengangguk, "Iyap! Dan ini, minumlah.. Barang kali bisa menghilangkan rasa mual itu, ugh—" wajah Yuki memucat kala sebuah rekaman terputar kembali di otaknya, rekaman ketika Gakupo mengendarai mobil tadi.

Satu sama lain anggota Slevineptune saling menyemangati, membantu yang mual agar rasa itu hilang, atau membantu sang sensei memborong es krim?

Cukup dengan kegiatan tersebut, Kaiko akhirnya mengumpulkan mereka—anggota Slevineptune—di depan pintu gerbang raksasa yang di tengahnya ada sebuah loket pembelian tiket dan pintu masuk.

"Jadi anak-anak," tangan Kaiko mengarah ke atas tulisan yang tertera di atas pintu gerbang—yang sangat-sangat kuno, "—Selamat datang di..."

"Di?" Ulang semua murid-muridnya; kebingungan.

"Di sebuah tempat yang entah dimana," seru Kaiko lesu. Kini, Kaiko menatap Gakuko tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan yang ditatap langsung merinding ketakutan.

"Anoo sensei..." Gakuko pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Gugup, takut, disertai dengan bulu kuduk yang satu persatu mulai berdiri.

"Petanya tertukar," lirih Gakuko pelan, tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya—mungkin?

BLETAAAK!

Sebuah benjolan terpatri jelas diantara surai violet Gakuko yang berasal dari jemari lentik—yang sebelumnya memegang sekardus es krim—sang pembina. Ternyata oh ternyata, sang pembina memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam.

"Kasihan," ujar Mikuo sambil menatap Gakuko dengan prihatin.

"Kenapa bisa tertukar?!" Tanya Kaiko galak, sedangkan Gakuko langsung menciut. Sementara yang lain langsung membulatkan mata mereka masing-masing.

"APA?!"

"Ck, seharusnya kau lebih teliti," kali ini Neru ikut menimpali, tak lupa tatapan tajam yang dilontarkannya khusus untuk Gakuko seorang. Sementara yang ditatap tambah cemberut dibuatnya. Miris sekali hidupmu, nak.

"Sudahlah. Mendingan kita cepat masuk saja. Siapa tahu ada penginapan atau apalah itu," sahut Kaiko sambil melenggang pergi memasuki gerbang itu, jangan lupakan kardus es krim di tangannya—yang tadi sempat dibelinya. Yang (mau tak mau) diikuti oleh para murid-muridnya.

Setiap langkah, suasananya makin berubah saja. Adalah sebelas dua belas mirip sama hutan. Bedanya masih banyak lampu untuk penerangan. Sebenarnya ini sudah jam berapa sih sampai suara burung hantu nyasar ke sini?

Oh, suasana mencekam ini tak seberapa jika dibandingkan bagaimana menyeramkannya hukuman dari Kaiko. Mereka sudah tahan banting kok.

"Pegel…" keluh Rin sambil menyeret kakinya, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk lengan Len.

"Apaan sih, ganggu aja. Tempat seperti ini harus diabadikan di Inst*gram!" ujar Len cuek sambil terfokus pada ponselnya itu. Dan akhirnya, si kembar edan itu pun sibuk untuk berselfie ria (lagi).

"Duh," rintihan Rima membuat semuanya menoleh.

"Kenapa? Pegel juga?" tanya Mikuo penuh perhatian. Rima menggeleng pelan. Keringat mulai bercucuran melalui pelipisnya. Kaiko yang sebenarnya dari tadi makan es krim pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap penuh arti pada salah satu muridnya itu, yang seakan ingin berkata 'kau-kenapa'. Kalau kenapa-napa nanti dia juga yang rempong, kan.

"Sakit perut…"

"BULAN INI BELUM?" Defoko memekik kencang dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan indah dari Yukari.

"Bukan itu…"

"Ya udah, ke toilet aja apa susahnya sih," sahut Gakuko sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Anterin…" wajah Rima memelas dan sukses membuat Gakuko melotot ke arahnya. Ah, serem gini juga, lebih baik sama kawanan.

"Ya sudah, sama aku aja yuk." Beruntung karena Yuki menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Rima yang menatapnya dengan tatapan haru. Setelah itu mereka langsung melenggang pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan pembina asrama kita tercinta—Kaiko.

"Emangnya di sini ada toilet?" tanya Gakupo setelah Rima dan Yuki pergi jauh. Sebenarnya ia dan Gakuko sudah menyadari hal itu dari tadi, tapi masa bodoh.

"Yah, kita langsung cari penginapan saja deh," kata Yukari menyeret sebuah tas besar—bisa dipastikan tas itu adalah kulkas berjalan milik Kaiko yang isinya: es krim.

SeeU melirik kearah teman-temannya dalam diam dengan senyuman kecil yang membingkai diwajahnya, Defoko mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan SeeU, tenang... seakan dirinya tak memiliki beban dan melupakan tentang ketersesatan mereka ditempat aneh ini.

"SeeU-chan?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu langsung menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara, dengan senyuman manis—dan misterius, membuat Defoko merinding seketika sehingga kata-kata yang sempat tersusun di otaknya tadi untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan SeeU, menghilang seketika.

"Uhn, etto—"

"U-chan," panggilan dari orang lain membuat SeeU menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil—Zatsune Mikuo.

Defoko menghela nafas lega, dirinya menatap SeeU yang kini terlihat kebingungan. "Pergilah, kita akan bicara nanti," kata Defoko tersenyum, dan perintah itu langsung dilakukan oleh SeeU tanpa basa - basi.

.

.

Yuki dan Rima sudah kumpul bersama anggota Slevineptune lain, ternyata toilet yang mereka cari tak begitu jauh jaraknya dari tempat mereka tadi berada. Sekarang semua anggota Slevineptune tengah berleha-leha—duduk, tidur, makan bekal, atau sekadar berselfie ria—di atas padang rumput yang bunganya mekar sangat indah. Beberapa keluhan kadang keluar dari mulut mereka seperti;

"Lelah," yang berucap ini adalah Lola.

"Lapar," kalau yang ini Gakuko.

"Sinyal hilang," nah, kalau yang berucap ini adalah duo Kagamine.

Neru dan Sonika hanya menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala mereka, merasa tak patut melihat reaksi dari duo Kagamine. Yukari sibuk mengipasi Kaiko yang kepanasan. Sementara itu, Kaiko berdebat hebat dengan dua orang bermarga Kamui—lebih tepatnya dengan Gakuko, tapi karena Gakupo tidak terima hanya adiknya saja yang ikut omelan, akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikutan debat dengan alibi membela Gakuko. Namun tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah aura hitam menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh mungil Kaiko, dan itu berhasil membuat kedua kakak beradik bermarga Kamui—serta siswa lainnya yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu—bungkam seketika. Takut? Mereka akan serentak menyerukan kata 'YA!'

Disisi lain ada Defoko yang berkutat dengan aplikasi g**gle maps—berusaha mencari tempat apa ini, Mikuo yang sepertinya mengeluh karena baterai ponselnya habis sehingga ia tak bisa ber-selfie ria dan juga SeeU yang diam memperhatikan apa yang diperbuat teman-temannya.

"U-chan, pinjam ponsel!" kata Mikuo terdengar lemas seraya menengadahkan tangannya didepan wajah SeeU tak lupa memberi tatapan mautnya—puppy eyes—pada gadis itu.

SeeU mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit heran. "Ponselku dipakai Kaiko-sensei," jawabnya menyingkirkan tangan pemuda bersurai hitam itu dari depan wajahnya agar dapat melihat kembali pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh teman - temannya.

Mendengar itu, Mikuo langsung beranjak dengan wajah yang ditekuk sambil merengek-rengek tak jelas pada anggota Slevineptune yang lain agar meminjamkan ponsel mereka padanya dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala tanda tak setuju.

"Berisik!" seru Len. Rin mengangguk setuju, membuat Mikuo mau tak mau hanya bisa menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir sangat deras. Namun, sebuah benda mendarat dari pangkuannya dan menatap benda itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Dia mendongak—ke;arah datangnya benda itu—dan menemukan sang pembina yang masih sibuk dengan gadget milik SeeU.

"Pakailah seperlunya saja karena aku masih membutuhkannya!" ujar Kaiko seraya tersenyum tipis. Sebuah powerbank dengan kapasitas 10.000 mAH miliknya mampu membuat Mikuo—yang tadinya merengek-rengek tak karuan—kini langsung menampakkan sebuah cengiran lebar seraya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Huft.. Aku jadi rindu Mi-chan," lirih Kaiko, yang langsung dibalas oleh cengiran jahil Yukari.

"Sensei! Mau kubuatkan surat cinta?" goda Yukari jahil, dengan sebuah seringai langsung terpatri di wajahnya. Sementara yang digoda langsung memerah, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya.

"Terserah kau saja!" balas Kaiko datar. Yukari semakin gemas ingin menggoda sensei-nya itu. "Tapi setelah itu kerjakan 7 buku kumpulan soal matematika dalam seminggu," sahut Kaiko datar dengan cepat.

JDUAAAAR!

Background petir langsung muncul ketika semua anggota asrama Slevinepune mendengar penuturan Kaiko. Sedangkan Yukari langsung membatu di tempat. Betapa mengerikannya hukuman Kaiko-sensei melebihi siksaan saat berada diatas mobil tadi, batin seluruh siswa merinding, terutama Yukari.

"Hei! Sepertinya aku melihat sebuah rumah, bukan! Tapi villa!" Seru Sonika yang sedari tadi duduk di atas pohon kini sedang menunjuk sebuah rumah besar yang terdiri dari dua tinggang di ujung padang rumput. Sontak saja mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sonika. Semua iris mata membulat, sebuah pertanyaan serupa melintas di pikiran semua anggota asrama Slevineptune itu, tak terkecuali Kaiko—yang sudah berkeringat dingin—kini dihiasi oleh setetes sebesar biji jagung di salah satu pelipisnya.

"Kenapa ada villa di sana?"

.

.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak mau ke sana!" seru Kaiko galak, meski kini dirinya tetap diseret oleh kembar dari klan Kagamine. Dia meraih berbagai jenis benda yang dapat dijangkaunya—berharap agar dirinya tidak diseret ke rumah yang menurutnya seperti rumah hantu—tempat yang paling dibencinya di dunia—karena sudah membuatnya mempunyai phobia aneh terhadap hantu, dan itu sangat merepotkan.

"Are? Minna, kami butuh bantuan!" seru Len yang sudah kewalahan melihat pembina asramanya yang kini tengah memeluk erat sebuah pohon besar yang sudah kering dan hampir mati. Gakupo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia melepaskan satu persatu jemari Kaiko yang saling bertaut.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Teriakan Kaiko semakin menjadi-jadi saat Gakupo melepaskan satu persatu jemarinya yang sedang memeluk batang pohon itu.

"Oh ayolah sensei! Setidaknya kita menginap dulu di sana, hari sudah semakin gelap," bujuk Gakuko seraya memasang wajah memelas untuk membujuk Kaiko yang dalam mode 'keras kepala' itu.

"Selesai!" seru Gakupo saat berhasil melepaskan tautan jemari sang pembina asrama. Dengan sigap, Gakupo langsung menggenggam erat tangan Kaiko agar pembina asramanya itu tidak lagi memeluk pohon—atau benda lainnya—, lalu Len dan Mikuo langsung mengangkat Kaiko dan membawanya ke tempat mobil di parkirkan, yaitu halaman villa yang tadi dilihat Sonika.

"Ayolah teman-teman." Suara Ketua asrama Slevineptune mengalihkan semua perhatian anggotanya dari sang pembina yang tengah memberontak dari pegangan Mikuo dan Gakupo. Mereka semua menatap SeeU bertanya-tanya, karena biasanya gadis itu memiliki rencana yang sangatlah sulit diduga, bisa menyenangkan, menentang adrenalin, atau menyulitkan.

"Kenapa kalian semua melupakan sejarah dan kenangan yang kita buat di villa ini?"

Semua orang langsung berpandang satu sama lain, mencoba mengingat apa maksud dari perkataan sang ketua. Keheningan melanda tempat itu, hanya ada hembusan angin dan suara yang dihasilkan oleh kamera foto—seperti biasa, yang melakukan ini adalah Rin bersama Len.

"AHA!" Sang pembina asrama bersorak heboh, jangan lupakan aura bling - bling yang menyilaukan miliknya. "Aku tidak tau."

Dan semua anggota dari asrama Slevineptune pun langsung facepalm ria.

"Baiklah, aku jelaskan! Kaiko-sensei, jangan mencoba kabur karena ini bukan villa yang menyeramkan isinya, geugeos-ui pyojilo chaeg-eul pandanhaji masibsio. Ehem!"

"Er—" Kaiko langsung menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan SeeU, ia langsung berdiri tegak dari ancang-ancang yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi, barulah deathglare dilemparkan pada gadis keturunan Korea itu. "Jangan menggunakan bahasa alien!"

Yukari dan Sonika kembali berfacepalm ria. Mikuo, Rin dan Len sengaja tidak mempedulikan dan memilih memakan makanan favorite mereka. Lola, Defoko, Neru, Gakuko dan Gakupo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Er— baiklah, daripada memperlambat keadaan, sebaiknya kita persilahkan tuan rumah untuk keluar!"

Pintu masuk villa itu terbuka perlahan, membuat semuanya menengok heran sampai ada saja yang tanpa sengaja kepala terjedot antara satu sama lain dan mengeluh sakit di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hai semua!"

"SUKONE TEI!" Teriak semua anggota dan pembina asrama histeris dengan berbagai ekspresi tertempel diwajah masing-masing, seperti ceria, datar, santai hingga melotot. Setelah itu mereka langsung menerjang orang yang memiliki nama itu tanpa basa-basi lagi, sementara SeeU berdiri di belakang sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

Yang pertama melepaskan pelukan adalah Defoko dan si empunya langsung mendekati SeeU. "U-chan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami mengenai hal ini ?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengerling jahil. "Memangnya kau tidak membaca tulisan kuno yang ada di gerbang tadi ?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh ria.

Defoko mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu," tanggapnya dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

Setelah berbagai protesan terluncur dari mulut Sukone Tei, semua orang langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tei-chaan~" panggil Rin yang kini sudah kembali memasang wajah yang memelas. Tei yang mengetahui apa maksud dari 'wajah' itu memutar bola matanya malas. "You don't say! Kebun buah dan sayuran di belakang villa sedang dalam masa panen," jawab Tei malas, namun mampu membuat seluruh perhatian anggota asrama terutama kembar Kagamine, kembar Kamui, serta Mikuo langsung menatap Tei dengan tatapan berbinar, seakan mengatakan 'bolehkah kami ke sana?'

Tei kembali memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian berjalan duluan seakan memberi isyarat 'Ikuti aku!' Sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti dengan penuh semangat, kecuali Kaiko—yang mencium sesuatu yang tidak benar dari Tei. Dan saat ia memakan ice cream rasa lemonnya yang terakhir, Kaiko membulatkan iris dark blue-nya seakan sadar bahwa Tei sedang menjebak mereka.

.

"Tei-chan, kebunnya mana?" Tanya Gakuko pelan. "Hn... Aku sedang malas ke kebun, kalian ikuti saja jalan setelah gerbang itu," jelas Tei yang menunjuk sebuah gerbang di depan mereka—jangan lupakan sebuah ukiran aneh di atasnya.

_| 4 d i ~| i |/|

Namun sepertinya, tak ada yang mengambil pusing tentang ukiran itu, mungkin eh? "Kalau begitu, ayo!" Sebuah seruan yang entah keluar dari mulut siapa mampu memacu semangat seluruh siswa untuk langsung menyerbu gerbang itu, menyisakan Tei yang sedang menyeringai.

"Well, sebuah permainan aneh untuk liburan ekstrim yang kau siapkan seorang diri itu sayang sekali tak akan pernah mampu membuatku tidak ikut terjebak, hei Sukone Tei," suara sinis yang keluar dari satu-satunya sosok—yang menjabat sebagai guru yang datang ke villa itu—mampu membuat sang empu yang namanya baru saja disebutkan langsung mematung. Tentu saja terdapat kilatan-kilatan kemarahan di kedua iris dark blue menawan khusus untuk anak didiknya—seakan meminta penjelasan kepada satu-satunya siswa asrama Slevineptune yang tersisa.

"Sensei! Bukan begitu. Anoo—"

"Hei! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan di atas gerbang itu, eh? Kau membuat seluruh teman-temanmu tersesat dalam sebuah labirin!" Sentak Kaiko galak. Tei tersenyum mengejek. "Kaiko-sensei tercinta, bukankah mereka butuh liburan? Jadi, aku memberi mereka sebuah liburan yang beda dari biasanya. Bukankah ini menarik?!"

"Liburan yang beda dari biasanya, eh? Menarik?! Kau sudah kuberi cuti dua minggu secara diam-diam dan kau malah MENYESATKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU DALAM SEBUAH LABIRIN?!" Sembur Kaiko dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, membuat pertahanan Tei yang kokoh mulai mengendur. Kini seluruh tubuhnya bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan sifat Kaiko—yang biasanya lembut namun terkadang bersikap datar, sekarang sudah seperti monster yang mengamuk karena kehilangan anaknya. Err, Kaiko memang sedang kehilangan semua anak didik kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjahili mereka," sesal Tei. Kaiko melotot mendengarnya. "Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan," Kaiko jatuh terduduk. "Mereka akan tersesat di dalam labirin itu," lirih Kaiko.

"Sensei! Maafkan aku, aku menyesal," ujar Tei dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rencana menyesatkan teman-temannya hanyalah untuk mencari kesenangan baru untuknya. Dia tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

"Masih lama ya?" Suara lirih Yuki lolos begitu saja, membuat yang lainnya tak tau harus menjawab apa. "Bisa jadi," jawab Rima yang kini sudah terkapar di tanah bersama dengan SeeU.

"Di sini terlalu gelap, aku takut!" Rima bergidik ngeri. Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan Rima, membuat Rima mau tak mau mendongak untuk melihat sang pemilik tangan, Sonika. "Kau pegang kuat tanganku jika kau takut," ujar Sonika santai. Lola mengangguk lalu berjalan di samping Rima.

Sudah satu jam lewat mereka berputar-putar di labirin—bahkan mereka tidak tahu mereka berada di labirin perkarangan rumah Tei.

"Hei! Selfie yang ini bagus!" Pekik Rin girang saat melihat salah satu foto selfie-nya yang berada di depan gerbang—yang mengarahkannya pada tempatnya sekarang, maksudnya tersesat.

Defoko mendekat untuk melihat foto yang di maksud oleh Rin. Dan dengan antusias, Defoko langsung merebut ponsel Rin—yang tentu saja membuat Rin menjadi cemberut—lalu memperlihatkannya pada Neru yang sedang berkaca—mengawati wajah moleknya.

"Neru-chan, lihat!" Seru Defoko seraya memperlihatkan ponsel milik Rin. Neru melirik malas ke arah ponsel melalui kaca yang sedang di genggamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia memekik tertahan—membuat SeeU mau tak mau menghampiri Neru. "Kenapa lagi, eh?"

"U-chan, U-chan, lihat!" Pekik Neru seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kaca—tepatnya pada pantulan foto gerbang menuju ke kebun tadi. SeeU meliriknya malas, "Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Ugh! Apa kau tidak sadar? Maksudku, tulisan aneh di atas gerbang itu membentuk sebuah kata saat kita melihatnya dari kaca!" Jelas Neru sebal. Gakupo—yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini—langsung merebut ponsel Rin serta kaca milik Neru, kemudian memperhatikan dengan detail tulisan di atas gerbang yang terdapat di foto Rin. Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung mengacak-ngacak surai violetnya.

"Argh! Sialan! Ternyata kita berputar-putar di dalam sebuah labirin!"

"Ck, apa hari ini dapat semakin buruk?" Rutuk Mikuo kesal. "Err, sepertinya begitu karena... Kaiko-sensei tidak ada," balas Len. Dan di detik berikutnya, suara tangisan dari Rin dan Rima pun pecah tanpa mampu dicegah.

.

.

"WHAAT?! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi!" Bentak Kaiko galak, Tei langsung menciut karenanya. "Sensei kan gak tanya," cibir Tei, membuatnya mau tak mau mendapatkan 'hadiah khusus' berupa jitakan maut dari guru di depannya.

"Dasar murid menyebalkan! Antar aku ke sana sekarang atau hukuman menanti, eh?" Ujar Kaiko penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya, disambut dengan gelengan kepala cepat yang berulang kali dari Tei sebagai jawaban tersimpel yang dapat dia berikan.

"Dasar bodoh! Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo ke lantai atas!" Seru Kaiko seraya langsung menyeret Tei tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Tei berbicara lebih jauh.

.

Lelah, frustasi, lapar, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu dihiasi dengan banyak perdebatan—

"Jalan buntu!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo belok kiri!"

"Dasar Len bodoh! Seharusnya belok kanan!"

"Harusnya kan terus lurus!"

—sampai semuanya pun muak dengan perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Aku... sudah... tidak... kuat... lagi..." Lirih Yukari yang jatuh terduduk. Lola menggangguk mengiyakan Yukari lalu menempatkan diri untuk duduk di samping Yukari.

"Kita istirahat dulu sebentar, onegai?" Pinta Gakuko, tak lupa dilayangkannya jurus puppyeyes yang 90% akan berhasil membuat orang menuruti usulnya—dan beruntungnya karena teman - temannya berada pada bagian 90%. Semua menggangguk setuju kemudian langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

SeeU masih memasang wajah garangnya sejak mengetahui sang 'Kaiko-sensei' tidak ada di antara mereka. Rin dan Rima masih sesugukan sampai sekarang. Rasa frustasi membuat SeeU menjadi kalut. Dia pun menendang batu besar di depannya—yang sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan berbagai jenis sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya.

GREK!

Rima yang duduk menyandar pada dinding tiba-tiba langsung jatuh terjungkal kebelakang karena dinding yang disandarinya tepat berada di belakangnya bergeser sehingga menampilkan sebuah pintu rahasia. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ugh, ittai," lengguh pelan Rima seraya bangkit dari posisi terjungkalnya menjadi duduk. Dia menatap tajam ke arah belakangnya—mencari penyebab insiden yang membuat punggung belakangnya terasa nyeri.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka semua. Saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dan di detik berikutnya, sebuah senyum lebar langsung mengembang di wajah mereka semua dan sorakan-sorakan yang mulai terdengar.

"Yey! Kita selamat!"

.

Kaiko mendesah pelan seraya mengatur napasnya yang sesak—setelah berlarian seraya menyeret Tei—saat berdiri di atas balkon lantai dua rumah Tei. Melihat labirin terbuka dari lantai dua, namun dia tak melihat seorang pun siswanya berada di sana.

"Sensei! Mereka sudah tidak ada!" Seru Tei panik. Kaiko yang masih sangat kelelahan itu pun dengan sangat berat hati menyeret paksa kakinya menuju ke tempat Tei—yang berada di ruang monitor cctv. Kaiko melihat layar monitor cctv labirin dan membulatkan matanya. Dengan bergegas, dia kembali berlari menuju ke lantai satu, tepatnya ke gerbang menuju labirin yang membuat semua siswanya tersesat.

Kaiko berhenti saat dia berada sepuluh meter dari tempat siswa asramanya yang sedang terkapar. Wajah imutnya kini dibanjiri oleh keringat, tubuh mungilnya gemetaran. Meski begitu, jangan lupakan raut 'kelegaan' yang terpatri di wajah sang sensei. "Anak-anak?"

Sebuah panggilan yang mampu membuat semua perhatian dari semua anak didiknya yang tengah terkapar. "Sensei!" Seruan kompak lolos dari semua mulut mereka. Mereka berdiri dan langsung memeluk Kaiko dengan erat. Suara isakan terdengar dari beberapa orang; Kaiko, Rima, Rin, Lola, bahkan SeeU.

"Sudahlah semua, ayo kita masuk ke villa. Bukankah kalian semua sudah sangat kelelahan dan butuh istirahat?" Bujuk Kaiko.

"Bagaimana dengan Tei?" Tanya Gakupo malas, dan dijawab dengan kedipan mata sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah punya hukuman yang bagus untuknya," Kaiko menyeringai. Semua bergidik ngeri melihat seringai itu. Dan di detik berikutnya, mereka sudah berlari menuju villa untuk beristirahat—atau mungkin untuk menghindari Kaiko?

.

Hari sudah mulai pagi. Suara kokokan ayam jantan begitu nyaring terdengar. Warna keemasan mulai menghiasi langit. Para siswa-siswi asrama Slevineptune bergegas untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju ke garasi villa, mendapati Tei—yang sedang mengunci semua pintu mobil dengan sangat rapat—dan Kaiko—yang mengomel tak jelas di belakangnya.

"Sensei! Ada apa ini?" Pekik Lola kaget. Kaiko menjentikkan jarinya. "Berikan kunci mobil kalian pada Tei. Kita pulang naik kereta," jelas Kaiko dengan ceria, membuat sebuah teriakan histeris penuh kelegaan pun terdengar.

"Yey! Akhirnya tidak akan ada lagi perintah menyebalkan yang bikin mual," seru Rima senang, disambut deathglare mematikan dari SeeU.

"Tapi, mobilnya bagaimana sensei?" Tanya Mikuo, Tei menghela nafas. "Mobil akan di bawa oleh Tei. Itu hukuman buatnya..." Jelas SeeU seakan membaca pikiran Kaiko yang baru saja ingin menjawab.

Kaiko mendengus. "Seharusnya itu menjadi perkataanku, dan sebagai tambahan, saat masuk sekolah nanti, Tei juga akan mendapat hukuman," umpat Kaiko yang diakhiri dengan ucapan yang terdengar santai dan (sedikit) mengerikan. Tei mendengus kesal. "Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"APANYA YANG MENYENANGKAN, HEH?!" Sentak semua orang kepada Tei, sedangkan yang dibentak langsung menciut di pojokan.

"Minna? Ini sudah jam berapa?" Pekik Yukari panik. "Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo pergi," seru Neru seraya melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal dengan kuat seakan dirinya sedang meninju langit. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"Dasar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake :**

Megurine Luka, kepala sekolah Athena Academy sekaligus pemiliknya tengah tersenyum menyambut kepulangan para anggota asrama Slevineptune dari acara liburannya.

"Okaerinasai minna-chan, apa perjalanan kalian menyenangkan?" Tanya Luka ramah.

"Menyeramkan!" Timpal Rin.

"Menyakitkan!" Lirih Sonika.

"Bikin pusing!" Kini Rima menyahuti.

"Tersesat!" Ini suara Mikuo.

"Gila!" Dan ini Gakupo.

"Nyeret kulkas milik Kaiko-sensei!" Setelah itu, Yukari langsung pingsan.

"Ini bukan liburan, tapi hukuman!" Seru Gakuko seraya mengais-ngais tanah. SeeU mengangguk setuju.

Luka hanya bisa ber-cengo ria berkepanjangan sampai pada akhirnya dia pun sweatdrop akut karena mendengar kisah perjalanan mereka.

"Astaga, sungguh menyedihkan," ujar Luka sambil geleng-geleng. "Oh iya, mobil asrama di mana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Bentar lagi nyusul kok," jawab Kaiko santai.

"Oh iya!" Seru Luka sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan banyak tiket undian. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, akademi kita memenangkan sebuah undian pergi liburan. Berhubung asrama yang lain masih pada liburan, jadi ini untuk kalian saja!" Jelas Luka panjang lebar, yang membuat senyum lebar mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Itu tempat liburannya dipenuhi oleh labirin," tambah Luka yang membuat semua murid kembali mematung.

GLEK!

"AAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK LAGIIIIIIIIIIII!" Semua anggota asrama Slevineptune langsung menjerit dan lari pontang-panting ke asrama, meninggalkan Luka yang kembali cengo dengan ulah mereka.

"Kulkasnya ketinggalan!" seru SeeU seraya kembali dan menyeret kulkas Kaiko menuju ke asrama. Luka langsung sweatdrop.

"Mereka kenapa sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga ... Fuuh, liburan yang menarik XD Pesan moral: Jangan percaya apa yang kamu lihat atau kalian akan terjebak ke dalam labirin *heh* *plak***

 **Kritik dan saran diterima~ ^_^**

 **Kisah di atas mengisahkan sebuah asrama yang bernama Athena Academy. Nah, Athena Academy adalah sebuah roleplay di situs www . roleplayrepublic . com (hilangkan spasi), yang berisi para murid-murid berbakat di bidang-nya masing-masing dan dibagi 3 asrama menurut minat dan bakatnya.**

 **Yang pertama, asrama Slevineptune, asrama yang berisi murid-murid yang berbakat di bidang menulis, seperti menulis cerita dan sebagainya.**

 **Yang kedua, asrama Cherryslovia, asrama yang berisi murid-murid yang berbakat di bidang menggambar, seperti membuat komik dan sebagainya.**

 **Yang ketiga, asrama Grevichtite, asrama yang berisi murid-murid yang sering berdiskusi seputar dunia anime.**

 **Nah, bagi yang berminat bisa melihat fanspage Athena Academy di Facebook dengan nama yang sama dan athenademy . blogspot . com . Kami menerima pembukaan murid baru!**

 **Author yang bisa dihubungi: Milky Holmes, Meirin Hinamori, gurarii, Kurotori Rei, anaracchi**

 **Mind to review this fic? :9**


End file.
